Y19W09a
Normally, the first snapshot of the week wouldn't be on a Thursday, but here's the scoop: We originally planned to release a snapshot on Tuesday, but we had to delay the release for the following reason: Our Gorham Schools Resource Officer, Wayne "Pooch" Drown passed away this past Sunday night (February 24) of a heart attack, and I wanted to "pay tribute" to his service throughout all the schools by delaying the snapshot release. Sorry about that! You may consider reading the full article on the Portland Press Herald here. But, the good news is, this gave me time to also make strong renovations within the grounds at Hogwarts, including new areas and buildings in Diagon Alley, so keep on looking! Additions Diagon Alley * Ollivander's Wand Shop * Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment * Scribbulus Writing Instruments Classroom Eleven * Accessed from the Transfiguration Courtyard ** This may be noted differently on the Harry Potter Wiki * Currently empty, no interior Slughorn's Tunnel * Accessed from the Dungeons * Heading to Slughorn's Staircase Changes Battlement Quads * New Interior Design and Changes In Floor Patterns Entrance Courtyard * Courtyard widened and lengthened to minimum requirement (9 windows on one side, 15 on the long sides)' Caretaker's Office * Pushed back a little bit towards the back of the Great Hall Arithmacy Classroom * Moved to the seventh floor corridor * AP (or Advanced) Arithmacy now is taught here Ancient Runes Classroom * Moved to the sixth floor corridor Hogwarts' Basements * Relocated to be directly under the Entrance Hall ** This removes a shortcut from the Grand Staircase to Slughorn's Staircase ** The bathrooms are omitted from access in Survival Mode, rendered as unused elements Hogwarts Kitchens * Enlarged and relocated * Tables are now made with pistons * Can be accessed from the Kitchen Corridors (Basement) under the Entrance Hall * The old location is now an unused element. ** Cannot be accessed in Survival Mode Hufflepuff Common Area * Relocated and kept its style * Changed entry method Second Floor Corridor * Removed extra staircase as a shortcut to Charms Classroom, '''will be replaced soon. Transfiguration Classroom * Relocated and kept its entities (chests, mobs, etc.) Astronomy Tower * Changed the lower floor interiors * Changed staircase layout. ** One set of stairs goes up to the top of what used to be the Transfiguration Classroom ** A second set goes up and cuts through the middle of the old Divination Classroom, leading out to the current staircase. * Changed lookout tower interior layout. ** You must cut through the lower platform before reaching the upper platform. One-Eyed Witch Passage * Extended to the front of the Astronomy Tower * Statue has new design Viaduct Bridge * Removed extra bridge, and instead adding a path going by the stone bridge to the entrance from the Quads. Room of Requirement * Made some interior changes * Recovered design from PoeticWhisper (in 2015, now demolished as unused element). * Changed some lighting sources, and brightening up the room. Bug Fixes From the previous snapshot version * MC-144784 - Entities are invisible when joining/teleporting to areas outside spawn chunks From the snapshots for Project Release 2.0 * Very choppy world generation in front of the Viaduct Entrance * Lighting mechanism incorrect in Room of Requirement From released versions prior to the project * Transfiguration Classroom in the wrong spotCategory:Projects Category:Hogwarts Category:Minecraft Category:Massive Project